Parmaggia
Overview: The island of Parmaggia,(pronounced PAR-MAJ-EE-AH) is the 2nd largest island in the archipelago of the Kingdom of Adianterras, located 10 km off the North Coast of Adianz. It has a surface area of nearly 15,000 km2 and a population of around 1,200,000. The provincial capital of the Island is Parmara and the island is mostly covered in high mountains and volcanos including Adianterras's highest mountain, Mt. Agalari, with an elevation of 3424 meters above sea level. Early history: The island was first mentioned by Mikael Erikson, one of the first inhabitants of Adianterras's diary in 1598. He wrote that from his cottage, you could see over to a very high mountain and a beautiful sandy beach, which is now where the town of Abershulle is. It was not until the Irish invaded the archipelago until the first ever settlement was built on Parmaggia. The settlement was inhabited by mainly Irish and was called Baile Nua, or New Town in Irish. The Irish found out shortly after arrival that the mountains had secrets behind them. The first mine on Parmaggia was started only 1 month after they arrived and they found many minerals inside the core of Mt. Padraigh. With minerals and wealth, many people left the main island to come over to this new "promise land" and new settlements and towns started to sprout up in the numerous valleys and coasts. Italian capture: Whilst the rest of Adianterras was being captured by the British, the clever inhabitants of the island defended their island with sea walls and the British never managed to conquer the island. Although, the British weren't the main threat. In 1877, the sea walls were destroyed by Italian soldiers coming to seek new territory and Parmaggia fell into their hands. After seeing opportunities on the island, lots of Italians moved to the island, which was then named Parmaggia and left a large mark on language and culture. Many of the Italians mixed into the families of the other nationalities and they adopted the Italian language. In fact, to this day, Italian Adianterrasian is still the island's main spoken language and the main dishes is still pizza. Modern day Parmaggia: When the Italians let Parmaggia become part of the newly independant Adianterras, Parmaggia kept its culture and language, but still integrated into the rest of the country. The Adianterrasian government built new infastructure like tunnels going underneath the mountains and boat services and bridges connecting it to Adianz. Parmara is now a massive tourist destination for the mineral grottos and mines which are open for the public and also is renowned for its big citadel at the top of Cittadella Hill, overlooking the whole city. People from the rest of the country enjoy coming over for weekends to get Italian culture not far away and to get access to the black sand beaches and the hotter weather due to the micro-climate. Parmara was chosen as the 2019 European City of Culture and is also home to the World Trade Centre Adianterras. Many expats from the rest of Europe and America have come to Parmaggia due to the many banking and trade companies who have set up their Europe-wide offices in Parmara. Transport and Infrastructure: In recent years, Parmaggia has been home to many new constructions and transport facilities. A new suspension bridge known as the Mastaria Straight Bridge was built in 2013 to replace the ferry and there is also a Maglev train tunnel going underneath the water. An airport was built in Parmara in 2004 along with a new rail link going all around the island and a tourist train going up to Mt. Agalari. Due to the new wealth on the island, a brand new reef housing complex, similar to those in Dubai is currently being built near to the Stranorlar Lagoon which will accommodate for new businessmen and rich residents. Category:Adianterras Category:Adianterrasian Island